


Still There

by featherlight221b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: All that matters to Tooru is that Iwa-chan is still there for him.





	Still There

When Oikawa Tooru is seven, he starts breaking a little. It’s a young age, maybe a bit _too_ young for a child do feel as miserable as he does, but seven years is also a very long time, even if it’s not the length of your whole lifespan so far, and when you’ve failed to make a single friend throughout this time, you eventually start wondering what’s wrong with you.

The other kids don’t like him, that much is clear. What Tooru doesn’t know is why. At first he thinks it may be because of his obsession with aliens. The others might consider it lame, or weird, and he really _is_ stubborn when it comes to defending aliens’ good name and insisting they are real. But no, it can’t be it, because even though other kids at school don’t believe in aliens, he spots some of them with alien-print t-shirts and stuff. So there must be a different reason.

Soon, he realizes that his classmates’ opinion of him is far from what he thinks of himself. They call him arrogant, selfish, weird, ugly, and his self-esteem shatters quicker than he thought was possible. It makes him sad, it really does, but no one seems to see a problem. Or rather, no one _cares_ that he feels lonely, that he cries while in school, that he honestly starts _loathing_ this place.

When Tooru turns eight, he starts pretending. He acts like everything is fine, because if he can convince himself that he is, then it _will_ be. Besides, there’s no point in letting the others see just how weak he is. It would be just another reason to hurt him even more. And he doesn’t want that, because his life is already bad enough. He can’t wait to get out of elementary school, but a small part of him keeps asking _what if they won’t like you in junior high as well?_ It makes sense, but he decides not to dwell on it too much. He smiles at everyone, pretending to be always cheerful, trying to trick the others into thinking they can’t get to him. When he sees other kids playing, he pretends he doesn’t want to join them anyway. He pretends that he’s better than all of them.

When Tooru is nine, the Iwaizumis move into the neighborhood, and Iwaizumi Hajime starts going to the same school that he does. Tooru doesn’t really care. The new kid gets a lot of attention, but not from him, because there is no reason why Iwaizumi Hajime would by any different from the others. He would probably immediately hate him as well.

The others warn the new kid about him. Tooru isn’t sure whether they don’t know or just don’t care that he can hear them telling Iwaizumi to stay away from him, to watch out for him, how absolutely awful he is. It hurts, but it’s not like he _needs_ those people to accept him. One day, he’ll become someone great and they’ll all regret not realizing just how awesome he is while they had the chance.

Iwaizumi Hajime apparently listens to them, because he doesn’t try to approach Tooru. Well, it’s not like Tooru tries to approach him either, so that’s fair, he guesses. At least the boy doesn’t look at him with disdain and distaste burning in his eyes, like some of his classmates do.

The first time they talk to each other is when Tooru loses his alien-pattern pen. He cries, because it’s his favorite pen, one that he got from his sister for Christmas, and his sister is the only person besides his parents who actually likes him. During the break, he looks for it _everywhere_ and it’s nowhere to be found. He’s actually half-convinced that someone hid it on purpose, just to spite him.

But then, someone taps him on the shoulder, and when Tooru turns around, he sees Iwaizumi Hajime, holding an alien pattern pen in his hand. Tooru’s eyes widens and he feels a bit relieved, but only a bit, because he doesn’t have his pen back yet.

“Oi, that’s your pen, right? It was lying around on the floor,” says Iwaizumi. “I wanted to give it back to you earlier, but you ran out of classroom too fast and I couldn’t find you.”

Tooru stares at him, dumbfounded. Why would anyone search the school for him just to give him his pen? He wants to ask. He wants to ask if Iwaizumi wants something in exchange, if he’s absolutely sure that he didn’t just steal the pen but then his conscience told him to give it back, if the other kids didn’t tell him to stay away from Tooru.

“Oh. Thanks,” he says instead.

He reaches out and takes his pen, before tucking it into the pocket of his jeans, now fully relieved. When he looks up, Iwaizumi is still standing there. Tooru frowns. What does he want from him? Is he going to insult him? Threaten him? Call him stupid for losing his own stuff?

Tooru crosses his arms and turns his head away, scoffing, before looking back at the boy in front of him.

“Well, what are you still doing here? You’re standing in my way,” he says, nonchalantly.

Most people frown. They scrunch their noses, roll their eyes, scold him, walk away. But Iwaizumi simply raises an eyebrow at him, looking not so much repulsed as just clearly unimpressed.

“Way to treat someone who just gave you your pen back,” he mutters.

“I _did_ say ‘thanks’,” Tooru points out.

Iwaizumi shrugs.

“I guess. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be just a little bit nicer, you know. Anyway, you’re standing in my way as well,” he tells him.

Once again, Tooru stares at the boy in surprise. He actually talked back to him. _No one_ does it. They just huff and go away. Why isn’t Iwaizumi already walking away, talking about how awful Tooru is?

“What?” Iwaizumi asks, probably confused as to why is Tooru gaping at him.

“Nothing,” Tooru replies coolly. “Now, move aside.”

He doesn’t wait for Iwaizumi to do so. He just walks past him, because one of them is going to eventually, so it might as well be him. They’ve just talked, but he knows they’re not going to be friends, because there’s no way anyone will accept him until he proves his worth. No one before Iwaizumi did, and the boy won’t be an exception, that much Tooru is certain of.

Time proves him wrong. Because apparently, Iwaizumi lives rather close to him and one day when Tooru is practicing volleyball in his garden, the boy passes by and notices him. It turns out that Iwaizumi likes volleyball as well and he asks if Tooru wants to play with him.

“If you really want to, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies with a shrug, even though he’s taken aback by the suggestion. “It’s not like I have anything else to do right now.”

Iwaizumi frowns.

“What did you just call me?”

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies, grinning. “I think it sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

“No,” Iwaizumi says bluntly. “Can we play now?”

They do. Tooru lets him in and they play. Tooru’s parents are shocked to find out that he’s actually spending time with someone, but they’re happy. They make sure Iwaizumi knows that he’s welcomed there at any time, which is sort of embarrassing, but at the same time, it’s almost like having a _friend_. And Iwaizumi keeps coming over and they keep playing together. It’s nice.

“Iwa-chan. Didn’t other kids tell you not to talk to me?” Tooru asks the fourth time Iwaizumi comes over.

“They did. They said you were an arrogant narcissistic brat,” Iwaizumi replies.

“And?”

“They were right,” the boy shrugs.

“Iwa-chan! Mean!” Tooru shouts, while his heart sinks a little bit. “Why don’t you find someone else to play with, then?”

“Why should I? No one in our class is better than you are,” Iwaizumi says, confused. “Besides, I like playing with you.”

Then, Iwaizumi starts talking to him in school. It starts with simply saying ‘hello’, but quickly escalates into having actual conversations during breaks and even Iwaizumi sharing his sweets with Tooru one time. And Tooru thinks that maybe, just maybe, they’re actually becoming friends.

“Why were you talking to Oikawa?” he overhears someone asking one time.

“I don’t know, why do you talk to your friends?” Iwaizumi replies.

“Yeah, but he’s not your _friend_ ,” whoever he’s talking to says.

“He is.”

“No, he’s not! Don’t you hang out with him only because you have no one to practice volleyball with?” the unknown person asks.

“Not really. He’s okay,” Iwaizumi tells them.

“But he’s so… you know, he always looks down on everyone and acts like he’s better than all of us,” Iwaizumi’s acquaintance insists.

“He is sort of annoying. But it’s easy to get used to it. And he’s actually cool to hang out with.”

Tooru cries, because he doesn’t understand it at all, but he’s also incredibly happy. He decides that meeting Iwa-chan is the best thing to happen to him and he must never let him go. They keep practicing, Tooru approaches him at school more, they start having sleepovers and movie marathons and Tooru isn’t satisfied until he’s sure that they’ve become best friends. Until he’s sure that he won’t be left alone.

They go to the same junior high, and life changes. Because now there are no sneering classmates, no one who would be closer with Iwaizumi than he is, there’s a volleyball team, and, to Tooru’s astonishment, people like him.

Sure, he’s learn over the years to act like people want him to, but _still_. He wasn’t expecting it to work.

“Nah, you’re too much of an asshole for anyone not to notice,” Iwaizumi says when Tooru voices his thoughts to him.

“Rude!” Tooru protests. “Anyway, we’ve talked over the last five minutes of the movie and I don’t know what’s happening now.”

“Then shut up and let’s keep watching.”

Life isn’t easy. There’s that damn genius Kageyama and freaking Ushijima, and Tooru despises them both (okay, perhaps he hates Tobio-chan a bit less than Ushijima, but _almost_ as much). He trains too much, he knows that, but he’s so determined, because he _needs_ to prove his worth. And Iwa-chan is always there for him, making sure he won’t drop dead from exhaustion or do anything stupid like hitting Kageyama out of anger. He’s there when Tooru needs someone to talk to and he’s there when Tooru is simply bored and wants to hang out. He’s seen Tooru at his worst, but he hasn’t left.

At some point, Tooru realizes that he’s in love with Iwaizumi. He decides not to tell him.

“Is something wrong?” Iwaizumi asks as soon as Tooru comes to that realization, because of course Iwaizumi would notice something’s off.

“Of course not. Are you worried, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks.

“Yes. Because when something’s wrong, you always start acting stupid,” says Iwaizumi.

“Yes you do, Crappykawa. So tell me what it is.”

But Tooru can’t, because even though Iwaizumi hasn’t left him _yet_ , there’s still a small risk that one day he will and Tooru isn’t ready for that. He’ll keep Iwaizumi close to him as long as he can.

They go to the same high-school, thank God for that, because even though Tooru is now popular and adored, he wouldn’t survive without his best friend. He doesn’t want to be without Iwaizumi.

They join the Seijou volleyball team together. They never go to nationals. They lose in a game with Shiratorizawa. Then they lose to Karasuno. Tooru feels crushed and he cries. Iwaizumi is there for him.

When Tooru finally confesses, Iwaizumi stares at him.

“What?” he asks.

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you had hearing problems,” says Tooru.

Usually Iwaizumi would kick him for that comment but in that particular moment he’s apparently too dumbfound to do that.

“I – “ Iwaizumi starts, but then cuts himself off. “What?” he repeats.

“Gee, you look more shocked than I did when you first talked to me,” Tooru rolls his eyes. “I said that I’m in love with you. I thought it was obvious?”

Iwaizumi stares some more. Then, he blinks slowly. Eventually, he seems to have comprehended that information.

“Oh,” he says softly. “That’s… good.”

“It is?” Tooru asks, hopefully.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nods. “It’s good.

He reaches out hesitantly to hold his hand. And everything is fine, because Iwa-chan is still there for Tooru.


End file.
